


Darker Than Red

by Fluffyfrenzy118



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyfrenzy118/pseuds/Fluffyfrenzy118
Summary: When a group of friends are suddenly thrust into a world of supernatural and unexplained events. The world may not be as they truly know it.





	Darker Than Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!! My first actual works and I’m lazy with the summary and tags. Hope you all enjoy the story! :D

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” A question I would’ve never taken seriously if been asked over a year ago. 

Don’t you find it even the slightest bit weird how everyone knows about monsters and demons, but instantly writes them off as fiction and myth? How could such stories still be around to this day with nothing to back them? Well, what if I was to tell you that they weren’t Just myths. That they actually did exist? Would you believe me? Would you be scared? 

My names Aiko Fujioka, I’m twenty-one, and a first year college student. I start at 5’1, with a pair of golden eyes. I have bleach blonde hair that ends at waist length, and straight cut bangs that fall right below my forehead. I major in the department of Fine Arts, and have one sibling that is also currently attending the same school. While I love him, he has a very ‘unique’ personality. Our father passed away while we were very young, and our mother got locked away for abuse and psychological issues.

While one could argue that I’ve had a very eventful life. I on the other hand would have to disagree, for nothing I had ever been through or have dealt with, could have ever prepared me for what this past year had bestowed upon me. 

So before I begin with my story, I must ask you one more time. “Do you believe in the supernatural? Would you be scared?”


End file.
